Blind To The Black Eye
by Ashtray Girl
Summary: Slash fiction, wasn't sure what to put it under so well its in here I guess. Has some sex scenes I guess, this is my first slash.
1. Perfecting The Canvas

Beep beep. "Oh fuck off already" Steven yelled at his alarm clock. Fuck school fuck everything, he thought to himself. He didn't want to go school, he didn't want to get out of bed. He was sick of everything that was going on in his life and he hated it, he hated it with a passion. His parents were out for the week on a business holiday in Phuket so Steven had the house to himself once again. It happened alot, they were always out of town, or the country. He threw his sheets off and crawled out of bed and strolled into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal and a bottle of milk and poured it into a porcelain white bowl and sat down and ate his breakfast in silence. Damn its so quiet and cold in this house he walked over to the sink and placed his bowl in the sink and flicked on the CD player and the heater. He pressed play and Placebo blasted out the large wooden speakers. Placebo was one on the bands that got Steven into the mood and got him motivated, he switched the song to Nancy Boy, his favourite song.  
  
He danced to his room and stripped off his boxers, revealing his pale white skin. He opened the drawers and pulled out the same old outfit, a black suit, shirt and tie. People thought of him as strange, bland and dark. But he thought of himself as stylish and glam, but not like he gave a shit what people thought of him. He put on a fresh outfit and pulled on some black socks and leather boots. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and flipped open he cabinet, hair products, makeup and various body products lined the shelfs, all belonging to Steven. People suspected him as a queer or even as a crossdresser, as he had a fetish for makeup and the like. Steven turned the silver handles on the tap and cold water shot through the faucet, he ran his hands under it and slicked back his shorty cut hair. He pulled out a tub of hair gel, twisted the lid off and slapped a goop of it into his palm, then ran it through his hair, smoothing the front and spiking the back. He washed his hands and returned the tub back to the shelf, then pulled out a small silver compact makeup. Opening the shiny lid he caught a glimpse of a small bloody cut on the side of his neck. Where did that come from? He thought. He dabbed his finger into the ivory makeup and applied it to where the cut was and covered it carefully. He then took the sponge and applied it to his face, it was so smooth and light.  
  
Ring ring. The phone rang from the kitchen, racing down the hall Steven almost slid on a magazine and almost fell over a remote control. "COMING!" He screeched as he made his way to the kitchen. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Steven man you coming to school today?" It was Ryan, Stevens best friend. "Hey, um yeah today I am, got the graphics assignment thing to do, how about you?" "Uh yeah I guess I have to as well, science. Pssh its a fucking load of shit, I'm sick of these stupid projects and all, I don't have any idea how to do half of it." Ryan replied. "The cars free today, you want a ride?" Steven asked. "Sure if thats alright with you, doesn't bother me, saves me catching the damned bus like always." "Well okay I'll come by your house at about 8:50 or so okay, I'll beep the horn or something, see ya then" "See ya then" Ryan said before he hung up the phone. Steven put the phone in the charger and returned to the bathroom. He pulled out a black eyeliner stick and applied it to his almond shaped eyes. Done, perfect he thought to himself. He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed his bag and the car keys, and slammed the front door behind him. He had a black 1977 Holden Deville, he'd had it for a year now. He ripped open the drivers side door and rambled into the seat and put the key into the ignition and sped around the corner on the way to Ryans house. 


	2. Confused In Dismay

Steven stopped infront of Ryans house and tooted the horn three times. No answer and no Ryan. Steven climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him and strolled up the driveway to Ryans front door. Knock knock knock Steven hit the brass knocker against the mahogany wood door. Ryan swung open the door with a surprised look on his face. "Ooh cat eyes today huh?" Ryan asked Steven. "Oh, um yeah I felt like something different for once." "Looks, well..Nice I 'spose." Ryan replied. " Ha, thanks alot." Ryan had a puzzled look on his face. "Hold on I've forgotten my lunch, shit man I'm forgetting stuff alot lately." Ryan ran inside and called out to Steven "Come in if you want, its damned cold out there alright." Steven came inside and closed the door. He looked around the living room. Nice Steven thought to himself as he plonked on the leather couch. Ryan came back into the room with a paper bag in his hand.  
  
"Hey when I said your eyes looked nice I really meant it. Oh..Um shit what am I saying.." Ryan blurted out like he hadn't meant to say it. Ryan blushed, his pale cheeks turned rosy and he looked nervous. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had I'M EVIL printed on the front with a pair of nice black pants. Steven turned and stared at the wall. He felt weird after what Ryan had just said. What am I supposed to say, or do? I can't just leave us in silence for the whole day. Thoughts were rushing about in Stevens mind. He had no idea what to say. "Ryan, hey, don't worry about it." Steven said to Ryan. Steven stood up and walked over to Ryan and stood about a foot away from him. Steven could hear him breathing loudly, he really sounded nervous. "Hey I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or whatever. I guess I've never told a guy that they looked good..I'm just well, oh I don't know." Ryan said looking down at the floor. Steven brushed his hand up Ryans leg. Ryan didn't back off and say anything. Shit what am I doing?! Am I really this way? Or am I just doing this because it feels right? Or what?  
  
Ryan moved closer, Steven could feel his breat agains't his face. Ryans blond quiff shone in the light and his face was illuminated. Wow he really is beautiful Steven thought. "Ryan can I, uh, ask you something?" Steven said to him. Ryan shrugged as Steven took a deep breathe. "Ryan, are you gay? Or bisexual? I mean I'm just curious, I won't hold it agains't you or anything. I just want to know how you feel.." Steven asked. Ryan led Steven over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Well I've never told anyone and I was never sure if I was or not. But I guess I am, I mean I've never felt this way about a guy before. You can see why I've never asked out a girl before right?" Steven nodded in reply. "Steven, are you asking me this, because your interested or what, I'm not going to waste my time on nothings." Steven turned to face Ryan and leant forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They embraced and kissed passionatly, and fell backwards, their bodies scraping on the soft leather couch. Ryan removed his t-shirt, revealing a somewhat non-muscular, but nice body. He then unbuttoned Stevens shirt and pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Ryan lowered himself, and licked and kissed Stevens erect nipples. Steven liked this, alot. So he decided to return the favour, but a little lower maybe. He shifted down lower to Ryans belt buckle. "Lets take this somewhere else, if you want." Ryan said to him. So they picked up their tops and made their way to Ryans bedroom, hand in hand.. 


End file.
